Weasley Morning
by Vengeance A.M
Summary: justa normal morning in the weasley household, complete with pranks, josh groban, songlyrics and suger cigarettes, and more , short :COMPLETE: read it ! your loving writer die all V.A.M.


hi its me the non writer of stories. just a ittsy sittsy ficlet . a chalenge that we found, using random lyrics from 5 diff songs. lol . enjoy

_Italics are song lyrics used _

* * *

( July 2, Weasley houshold) 

"Fred!...George! What in the name of cotton candy gummi bears are you doing!" shouts Charlie as he tries to sit up from his bed only to find his brothers on either side of him tying the last knots of string to the new brackets in his wall. You see I used the word tried because there was no earthly way he could've sat up. There were countless criss-crosses of string hanging all over every part of his four poster bed except for a two foot space above his head.

" why my dear older" Fred.. or was it George started  
"brother. We just took" contiued the other  
"it upon ourselves to solve"  
"your nasty"  
"sleep"  
"walking"  
"problem" they ended together.

"I dont have a sleep walking problem!" the frustrated dragon handler ground out. Glareing forcefuly at his younger trouble making brothers. Of twining nature.

"yes well:"Fred... er George..er . Forge piped up cheerfully  
"now you never"  
"will"

the duo calmly sauntered out of harms way, in the unlikely event that the older of the three should get ahold of his wand.

"oh by the way, thats sphinx hair."  
" its not very eaisily"  
"broken , as you should"  
"know quite well"

as they closed the door on the ranting Weasley, Charlie got a quick glimps of identical hands going into a highfive.

"Frederic!... George!... When I get my Hands on you, I'm gonna beat you into August... And then kick your arses again Next Month!"

As Charlie tried vainly to break the ropes in his severe unhappy groggyness, he grumbled to himself and it's a good thing too cuz if he was saying this stuff loudly, impressionable young ears would no longer be so pure. He was saying such things as: "brutally kill and then ressurrect just to sell to a Dominatrix who will torture them with not very pleasing actions and then..." yes that is a small, pg rated sample. He was not having a very good start to the day.

Finally, he had to call out for Beatrice. "Beatrice! Will you please come help me escape from the latest evil workings of the twins' minds!"

"Yes dear. What might it be this...oh dear frogs. Those two get more and more rambunctious each day." remarks the slightly shocked family ghost gaurdian.

As Beatrice desrtoyed the twins twine trap, charlie started to plot his revenge.soon he was free and quickly got ready to handle the day. Slipping on his boots Ginny voice flowed through the halls.

"Mum! When are you going to do the laundry... _my mock turtleneck just reeks_. I wanted to wear it saturday!"

"I'll be sure to do it before Friday, Dear. Could you please go get your brother... hes missing breakfast!"

"Which one?"

"Charlie, Dearest"

"ok Mum!"

Ginny stomped up the stairs to her elder brothers room.

"Charlie! Mum wants you down for breakfast!" Ginny called through the door.

"Give me a moment! The twin terror desided that sphinx hair would be a nice additon to the décor of my bed room!"

"And it's not? I always thought that it was quite pretty." she answered.

"Well it's not when it's forcfully keeping you in bed!" he took a brush through his hair, and hopped out of his room, dodgeing random strings that had yet to be taken down. Ginny and Charlie then headed towards the breakfast table where the rest of the family, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Draco, and Snape waited.

"Hi all. I was somewhat tied up thanks to two people who shall remain nameless...for now. Right Fred and George?"

"Thats ok Char. Hey while your up _toss me a cigarette, I think there's one in my raincoat" _

"Sirius Black? He will do no such thing, we don't..." Molly Weasley stopped mid-rant as Charlie threw the pack to Mr. Black.

" here you go Siri."

"Thanks kid"

"Charlie!"

"Oh relax Mrs. Weasley, they're candy , naught but spun suger" Harry announced, trying to placiate the Weasly matron

"oh" Mrs. Weasley blushed and bustled into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

At this point and time Bill looked up from the Daily Prophet crossword and cought sight of his bedraggled brother.

"Cor Blimey Charlie! What are you _ riddlin on liberator_"

"no, I was a victom of the latest twin pranks." charlie begin to mumble under his breath about revenge, then stopped, smirked, and glanced evily at the twins who took of running , dragon tamer in tow.

Mrs. Weasley returned with the food and plates were filled. Hermione, who was getting quite bored, suddenly remembered the tickets her father had bought her for her graduation present.

"Oh ! Oi just remembered. Draco! Guess what?"

"what?" he replied scarcastically, acting slightly gay, with a quick clap of his hands

Hermionie gives him 'the look' but contiues anyway "Guess whos coming to concert in just a few weeks?" her excitement mounts. As Sirius mumbles to Remus

"whats a concert?"

"muggle show"

"ah"

Draco , again acting gay, prompted in a high pictched voice " Who?"

Hermionie just ignored him and bounced in her seat giggling "Josh Groban!"

Ginny gasped... "Really? Do you have tickets? "

"Yes! My dad got them for me for graduation!"

" oh you are soo lucky, hes soo hot, and hes got a great voice. I love boken vow:"

"oh I know!" they then together burst out in song, while the males of the ragtag group cringed in digust

"Tell me the words you never said,_ show me the tears you never shed_..." they sang out in unison.

"Ah. Such a good song." declaired Hermione.

"All of his songs are good. That's a given." stated Ginny.

"Will you two please stop blithering on about some random muggle pop star?" chimed in Snape in normal Snapey fashion, complete with death glare #317 (im getting bored with this and I wont garrentee anyone making it out alive.)

"Fine Mr.I -Have-Absolutely-No-Taste-In-Music-What-So-Ever-Even-If-Said-Taste-Bit-Me-On-The-Bum!" hermione grumbled in the direction of her fomer teacher.

"Well, now that you two have that out of your systems can we please continue eating with a promise not to be 'serenaded' by any more singing?" responded Draco.

"Mr. Grumpy Gills" says Ron facing his food and cutting it with a sly smile. Getting a very Snape-like glare in his general direction from said Grumpy Gills, a frustrated Mr. Malfoy jr.

After breakfast had finished the younger of the children went out side to degnomeify the garden. The stepped out into the tidy yet random garden. After a while they began to _feel the sun warming up their second hand hearts._

"I just love bowling for gnomes." commented Harry while he whiped out another group of some five gnomes. He quickly threw them over the fence.

Fred and George , who were hiding in a tree somewhere above the group, decided that it would be that oppertune moment to play another prank.

The resounding shout could be heard for miles

"FRED!...GEORGE!"

the end

* * *

A/N  
LELLO, so what did you think... btw in case you couldnt tell this was a joint effort between my friend Nigalya and ME . V.A.M ok well please review , toodles 

0.o if you can tell ME what the lyrics are from (song title and artist) you get cyber cookies . and a cyber wolf. please review


End file.
